bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Element (Episode)
The Element is the 12th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on August 8th, 2010. Plot Ever since Neo Ziperator was captured by the Jesse of the Twelve Orders, Neo has gone into "sealed mode", preventing the Gundalian forces from opening him. Kazarina explained to Ren that Neo Ziperator might be holding the Element. Sid then took Neo Ziperator from Ren planning to return it to Emperor Barodius and get the praise and reward instead of Ren. On the way, Sid runs into Dan and challenges him to battle. In the first round Sid throws Rubanoid much to everyone's surprise. After Rubanoid was defeated, Neo Ziperator came out of "sealed mode" and Sid used him against Drago in battle. As soon as Neo stood on the battlefield a big flash lit up the entire stadium, swallowing Helix Dragonoid. Just like Wavern giving Drago the Infinity Core, Neo gave Drago the Element. This makes Drago evolve into Lumino Dragonoid. Afterwards Neo appeared to Linus in a dream saying the he passed on the Element to a more worthy Bakugan. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso Vs Sid Arcale Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Sid throws his Gate Card and Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Sid activates the ability Corundum Tusk. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1200 Gs) Dan activates the ability Dragon Hammer to nullify Corundum Tusk. (Rubanoid: 1200 - 900 Gs) Dan then activates the ability Firim Tornado. (Drago: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Rubanoid; 900 - 500 Gs) Sid opens his Gate Card (Ruby Storm) to increase Rubanoid's power level and enable his Level 2 Battle Gear Ability to be activated. (Rubanoid: 500 - 900 Gs) Sid sends out his Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid activates his Battle Gear Ability: Destrakon Gear Vickers. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) (Drago: 1300 - 900 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: Jetkor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability: Jetkor Delta (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Drago attacks Rubanoid knocking him down. * Sid Life Force: 80% Dan wins this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid activates a Consecutive Ability: Scarlet Plate plus Red Deeper. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 600 - 200 Gs) Dan activates the ability Burning Reflector to nullify all of Rubanoid's abilities. (Drago: 200 - 900 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1200 - 900 Gs) Sid sends out his Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid activates his Battle Gear Ability: Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Dan activates the ability Hyper Helix Shield to gain the same power. (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) Sid throws out Neo (Neo Ziperator) (Then there the scene were Drago and Neo are talking and Neo passes The Element to Drago.) Drago had evolved into''' Lumino Dragonoid. (1400 - 1500 Gs) Dan activates the ability '''Cross Fire (Drago: 1500 - 1800 Gs). Rubanoid gets knocked out. * Sid Life Force: 0 Dan Wins Bakugan Debuts *Lumino Dragonoid *Impalaton *Hurrix Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Lumino Dragonoid *JetKor *Neo Ziperator *Rubanoid *Destrakon Gear *Aranaut *Akwimos *Coredem *Linehalt *Krakix *Glotronoid *Splight *Impalaton *Hurrix Gallery Pyrus_Splight.jpg Kazarina2ren.png Sidg1.PNG File:sid12.jpg File:xlxdxx12.jpg File:12orders12.jpg Lumino_dragon.png Lumino_Dragonoid_Ball.jpg Lumino2.PNG Lumino3.PNG Video Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes thumb|400px|left